1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for retaining an electronic device on a casing, and in particular to a device for directly mounting a light emitting diode (LED) indicator to a computer enclosure which effectively prevents the LED indicator from being damaged by sharp edges of the enclosure.
2. The Prior Art
The rapid development of electronics requires an increasing number of electronic devices to be retained in a single casing or enclosure. Among the electronic devices, indicators are the ones that are frequently fixed to the casing directly. The most commonly used indicators are LED-based indicators. An example of a conventional way for mounting an LED indicator to an enclosure is shown in FIG. 1 of the attached drawings. A retainer 11 defines a central bore 12 into which an LED 17 is tightly fit. The retainer 11 is in turn fit in a hole 15 defined in an enclosure 13. The retainer 11 forms barbs 14 that engage with an edge of the hole 15 for securely fixing the retainer 11 in the hole 15. The use of retainer 11 increases additional steps in the assembly process and also increases costs.
FIGS. 2 and 3 show another example of mounting an LED indicator 27 to an enclosure 25. A retainer comprises a conic portion 21 and a base 23 with a circumferential groove 22 defined therebetween. The conic portion 21 facilitates insertion of the retainer into a hole 26 defined in the enclosure 25 with an edge of the hole 26 received in the groove 22 thereby securely fixing the retainer to the enclosure 25. The LED 27 has conductors 29 inserted into and retained in holes 24 defined in the conic portion 21 for electrical connection with wires 20 extending into the retainer. The use of the retainer increases costs and complicates the assembly process.
It is thus desired to provide an LED indicator retaining device that overcomes the above problems.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an LED indicator retaining device for directly mounting an LED indicator to an enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an LED indicator retaining device that effectively prevents sharp edges of an enclosure from damaging the LED indicator.
To achieve the above objects, an LED indicator retaining device in accordance with the present invention for retaining an LED indicator on a computer enclosure comprises a hole defined in a panel of the enclosure for receiving the LED indicator therein. The hole has a circumferential edge along which a perpendicular flange is formed for surface contacting and thus securely retaining the LED indicator. Two radially-extending slits are defined in the panel in communication with the hole thereby forming a resilient tab therebetween. A nominal diameter of the hole is substantially corresponding to or slightly smaller than a diameter of the LED indicator whereby when the LED indicator is inserted into the hole, the resilient tab is deflected and thus applies a biasing force to the LED indicator for securely retaining the LED indicator. A round corner is formed between the flange and the edge of the hole for avoiding damaging the LED indicator and for guiding the LED indicator into the hole.